Changing and Growing
by Elemantalelf
Summary: Harry was just another weapon at the academy. That changed when a mission caused Soul and Harry to become trapped. The two bond and after they are rescued they slowly grow closer. HP/SEE. Lily and James Potter/Bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**Changing and Growing**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Soul Eater.

'Thoughts'

(Harry and Ali's Apartment)

A teenage boy was in the kitchen of his apartment cooking breakfast. His hair was midnight black. His hair was short and unruly. He had brushed it after he had gotten dressed but it didn't look it. He was average height for a sixteen year old. He was tan and had emerald green eyes.

Once he finished the food he had set the table. Soon a girl his age walked into the room. She had long brown hair that reached her back. As usual it was in a braid. She too was tan. Unlike the boy's, who became tan from days spent in the sun, she was born with tan skin. It was a few shades darker. Her eyes were a dark chocolate brown. She was a head shorter than the boy. She hugged the boy.

"Good morning Ali." He greeted.

"Morning Hare Bare. Breakfast ready?" She asked.

"Yeah." He pointed at the table.

"Good. I'm starving." Ali said.

Harry laughed. "Good thing I made plenty."

"Yes it is." She said with a grin.

"Are you ready for our mission?" He asked.

Harry and Ali went to DWMA. It stood for Death Weapon Meister Academy. Harry was a weapon and Ali was his meister.

"Yeah. I just wish Blackstar wasn't going to be there." She said.

The dark haired male grimaced. "Me too. With any luck we won't get paired with him and he doesn't end up on the same island or boat as us."

"One can only hope." The meister said. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah." He told her.

Before the mission started he would see his parents for their monthly visit. Harry was a squib. Once his parents learned they had been distant. He had turned into a triple bladed scythe one day and that was when they left him at the academy. Once a month he was forced to see them. He didn't understand why since he didn't want to see them and they didn't want to see him.

Everytime they left him feeling unwanted. All they talked about was Rose. She was his little sister. She was born a year after he was left at the academy when he was eleven.

Luckily he had Ali and her family. They loved him and that was all he needed. He finished breakfast and left to go see his parents.

This time they met up at a cafe. It was owned by Ali's parents. As usual they didn't bring his little sister with them. He knew about her since they bragged. She was only four and apparently a magical genius. He doubted she knew about him. Harry knew that they were ashamed of him and knew that they didn't want their perfect daughter to meet him let alone know about him. It had been a few years since that stopped hurting him.

"Hello Harry." Lily, his mother, greeted.

"Mother." He wasn't surprised she kept her distance.

"Harry." James, his father, sounded bored.

"Father."

The three sat down. They ordered drinks. It was as usual awkward and uncomfortable. His mother broke the silence.

"How is school?" She asked.

"Good." Harry didn't bother saying more since he knew they didn't care.

"Good." Her smile was forced.

"Yeah."

After that she talked about Rose. Harry barely listened as he counted down the time until it was over. He was thankful that the time he spent with them during these visits slowly decreased the older he got. He nearly breathed out a sigh of relief when they stood.

"Oh look at the time." His mother said. "We must be going. Goodbye."

"Bye."

His parents finally left. Karen, Ali's mom went over and hugged him.

"How are you, dear?" She asked him.

"Better now that it's over." Harry admitted.

"I bet." She glared in their direction. "Here is a couple of brownies."

Harry smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome dear. Good luck on your mission." She said.

"Thanks Karen." He said. 'I'm glad I have you guys.' He thought.

"You're welcome Harry."

The weapon left the cafe and went to the academy. Ali was at the front doors waiting for him. He gave her the other brownie.

"Thank you." He said.

"Yup." He bit into the mission.

"So we are paired up with Maka and Soul. We are going to the first island, um Funtime Island." She told him.

Harry breathed out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness."

"I know. I like Black Star, I do but I can't handle being on a mission with him." Ali said.

The last time they were partnered with him they failed the mission. He had alerted the enemy to their presence and they fled. Harry had to restrain Ali from killing the blue haired boy.

After they finished their brownie the two entered the academy. They entered the classroom and went to their seats. Harry waved at the professor as they passed him. They sat down next to Maka and Soul. Maka smiled at them while Soul ignored them. He was busy looking at his manga.

"Good morning Harry, Ali." Maka greeted.

Maka was his best friend after Ali. She had been there when he had been dropped off. While Ali and Harry bonded over sports Maka and him bonded over books. Him and Soul didn't really hang out.

"Morning Maka." They greeted her.

"You good Harry?" She knew that he had met with his parents.

"Yup. I'm ready for the mission." He told her.

"Me too." Ali chimed in.

"So am I. To think many people have been lured to different island and cruises only to get their souls eaten." She said.

"It's clever." Harry said. "It had worked for years until they got too greedy."

"Yeah." Maka nodded her head.

"I'm just glad we get the island and not a boat." He said.

"Why?" Maka asked.

"Sea sickness." The dark haired male said.

"Ah."

"Yeah. It just gets worse when Ali swings me around." He said. 'Just thinking about it makes me sick.'

"Aren't there pills for that?" She asked.

"There are but none of them work for Harry. He still gets sick." Ali said.

"That's horrible." Maka said. 'Poor Harry.'

"Yup. Luckily it's only sea sickness. I'd be screwed if it was motion sickness." He said.

"True."

"Good morning class." Professor Stein said.

"Morning." Some of the class said.

"As you know you are all going on a mission. You will be in groups which you should already know who they are. Some will be taking the cruise ships and others will be going to the islands. You will get an experienced weapon meister duo to help you out." He told them. "First up is Maka, Soul, Ali, and Harry. Your helicopter is waiting to take you to Funtime Island. Your help is already there."

The four stood up and left the room. Harry and Soul shifted to make less weight, more room, and to be already prepared. They were then strapped to their meister's back. The helicopter took off the minute they were buckled.

"As soon as I give the signal you both will jump. The lights flickering twice is that signal." Allen, their pilot, yelled.

"Yes sir." The girls yelled back.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at the islands. The helicopter went towards the first. The lights flickered twice once they were over the island.

The two unbuckled and jumped. They used their parachutes and landed safely on the ground. Marshall and Timothy were meister and weapon duo waiting for them. They had seen them land and went over to them.

"You all ready?" Marshall asked.

"Yes." The four academy students said.

"Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Soul Eater

'Thoughts'

(With Group A)

Marshall led the group to a temporary base. He showed them a map of the island they were on. He pointed to a spot on the map. It had a black circle around it.

"From what we have observed this seems to be where they live when they aren't working at the hotel." He then pointed to another spot with a red circle around it. "This is the hotel. They run it."

"Do you want us to split up?" Maka asked.

"Yes. Timothy and I will be going to their house. You four will take the hotel." He told them.

"Hai." They said.

"Check in as often as you can and call if you are in trouble." He told them.

"Hai." The two girls nodded seriously.

"Good. We'll join you as soon as we can." Marshall told them.

The group separated. Since the weapons were in weapon form they held onto them. Marshall went one way and the girls went the other way. It took awhile for the students to reach the hotel. Once they did they hid in the bushes.

They sent a message to Marshall to let him know they had arrived before they studied the staff. They didn't want to rush in carelessly. Once they had a plan the two split up. Maka took the front and Ali took the back. They slowly took down the keshins and sent the humans to the rescue point. They would be picked up by a boat and taken home. They made sure to check in with Marshall and each other every now and then.

Eventually the girls ran into each other. They continued fighting when the hotel began to shake. The remaining enemies ran off. The girls tried to do the same but the shaking increased and the floor began to crumble beneath them.

Harry and Soul quickly changed back to their human forms and pushed the girls out of a window they were near. They went to follow but they were too late. The floor completely collapsed and the boys fell in.

* * *

(Half and Hour Later)

Marshall had finished collecting the final keshine soul. He realized that it had been awhile since the girls checked in. He tried calling them but no one answered. He was worried.

"It's been half an hour since they checked in and now I can't get a hold of them." He told his partner.

"We're done here. Let's go check on them." Timothy was also worried.

"Yeah." He took off towards the hotel.

Marshall abruptly stopped when the hotel came into view. They gasped in shock and horror. The hotel was collapsed and now lied in ruins. Marshall ran as fast as he could.

He searched the perimeter first. He found Ali and Maka. Both were away from the destroyed building. Maka was covered in cuts and so was Ali. A woman was putting pressure on her stomach.

He rushed over to them. Timothy shifted back to human form. Marshall went over to Ali and the woman while Timothy went over to Maka.

"They saved me and now this one might die." The woman cried.

Marshall could see the huge gash on her stomach. He took her place and checked for other injuries. Timothy checked Maka over. He then called Lord Death and explained the situation to him. He sent them back up and two doctors.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Soul Eater

'Thoughts'

* * *

(With Harry and Soul)

The two weapons laid beneath the rubble. Luckily they landed in a pocket. It was small but at least the two weren't buried beneath walls, floors, and various debris from the hotel. Harry was unconscious. He had many cults. His biggest injuries were a metal pole through his leg and a large gash on his chest. Soul was lucky. He hadn't been knocked unconscious.

He was somehow injury free. No scraps, no bumps, no injuries at all. The white haired boy was searching for a way out. He had seen the gash and metal pole in Harry's leg. He took off his own shirt and wrapped it around Harry's chest to stop the bleeding. After that he tried to find a way out so that he could get Harry help.

"Shit. I can't move anything. If I try it will cause a cave in. Shit, shit, shit, shit." He cursed.

The mirror he had been carrying around was smashed to pieces and no longer worked. He really hoped the girls were okay and getting help.

"S-Soul." It was Harry.

"Don't move." He quickly went to Harry's side.

"What?" He asked, unable to feel the pain.

"You have a large gash on your chest and a metal pole in your leg." Soul explained.

Harry looked down. "Oh, um, ouch."

"Yeah." He chuckled. "Do you have a mirror? Mine broke."

The green eyed weapon managed to pull it out of his pocket. "Here."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Soul quickly called Tommy. The call was quickly answered.

"Soul! Thank goodness." He breathed out a sigh of relief.. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Harry's not." He showed him.

"I have a doctor standing by. We are currently using the mirror to track your location." He said.

"Okay. Are the girls okay?" Soul asked.

"No." He gave him a quick rundown of both girls' injuries. "They are being treated now."

"Shit. Okay." He said.

"Don't worry Soul. We'll get you out." He promised.

"Okay."

They kept the call going so that they could track the two boy's location. Soul put pressure on Harry's wound. He kept talking to them. They talked about their pasts. The two were getting to know each other as they waited to be rescued.

* * *

(Two hours later)

Maka and Ali were transferred to the hospital. They were no longer in critical condition. Spirit was by his daughter's side the whole time. Tommy and Marshall helped the others clear out the rubble.

They had to do it slowly so that they didn't cause it to cave in on the boys. Eventually they had an opening. The doctors quickly went to them both. Soul's doctor was amazed that he was injury free. He went to help the other doctor with Harry. Soul was sent off. He went to the hospital to be with the girls. Spirit was happy to see that at least one of them was okay.

Harry wasn't so lucky. They had cut the pole to detach it from the ground but they couldn't remove it from Harry's leg. The pole was keeping Harry from bleeding out. The gash was wrapped.

Once they were able to move the teen they put him onto a helicopter. He was flown to the hospital and was rushed to surgery. They removed the pole and stitched up both the gash and the holes in his leg. He was then given antibiotics. He did have a pole in his leg for hours. Afterwards he was put into the bed next to Ali's.

* * *

(With Rose)

Rose Potter was in the library. She was working on her wizarding education. She only did it when her parents weren't home.

Her parents believed it to be pureblood supremacy. She did as well until she became friends with her godbrother, Neville Longbottom. He taught her that it was their way of connecting to her magic. Taught them traditions and manners. It also gave her the basics in latin. She was working hard to learn them since she wasn't planning on being let behind in her education.

"Rose! We're home!" Her father yelled.

The young child quickly put everything away. She then grabbed a storybook and went to the couch. She opened the book to a random page.

"In the library!" She yelled back.

It didn't take long for them to enter. They both hugged her tightly. She lied about her day unknowing that they had lied about theirs.

"Well how about we go out and get some ice cream?" Her mum suggested.

"Okay."

"Great. We'll be by the fireplace waiting." James said.

'Okay."

Her parents left the room. Rose put her book away. As she did she noticed a piece of paper hanging out of the bookcase. She pulled it out to find it was a newspaper clipping.

**Potter Heir Dies Defeating the Dark Lord**

'That's right. Neville told me about that. I wish I could have met him.' She thought as she pocketed the clipping and went to her parents.


End file.
